Death note mlp crossover: the lemon
by xX1dfan2005Xx
Summary: Light, L, Apple Jack, and the others team up to go stop an evil force. Can they do it? This is my first fic, if you don't like it, dont criticize. Criticism welcome.
1. Chapter 1: the begin

wARNL: nsdfwdouble you

Death note mlp crossover: the lemon:

Light was in his bedroom when L walked in.

"OMG U BAKA. GET THEF THE FUCK OUT"

"no"

And lifht got rly mad." So he got oup and beat him up,.

"Now your asking for it" L said badly

And L took ff his shirt to reveal his stunning 8 pack abs.

And Mika walked into the room and was like

"L you cant hurt my Light"

"dafuq did I do"

And twilight walked in like

"Guys. Friendship."

"YEAH! LISTEHN TO TWILGJHT" Mika said loudly /

"Okay I am so sorry I love you" light said

"I won t fight t hoi" L said

"And then pinkie pie had a really good idea has to habe a party, but she wasnt in the room at the time som nobody new. But then she was on ithe room and said lets have a party" pinkie pire said, lol so ranD0MN

But then was the storm and conflic was brooing. An evel force was beig conjured by the thing of chaos the big ad scary dicsord "gasp" she said .

Come on team lets go freiedns" twilit sayd

"but twitlight" I said(the aurthor, self instert) heroically, "I cant let my friend s get hurt"

"we need a plan yehaw" applkack sai in her dirty mudpony accnt

"i think we should use fashion" rarity said

"10% cooler" raindowdahs said

"alright team, lets split up" light said

"ill go with L. pinki pie goes hwit rainbow dahs. the purple ones. rainbow dahs and aplle jack. And fluttershy with Ryuk."

:"wahtaabou t me" siad sipike

"idk figure it out"

* * *

 **A/N** **Oopos about that last paragraph, ill fix it later maybe hard. Being an author is taxing work.**

* * *

"alright friends lets do an adventure!" I said. I want to be an author when I grow up.

"Yeah! Lets stop dicsord!" Pinkie pie said, "let s go" pinkie said to rainbow dahs

Rainbow dahs blushed head to hoof. "oh ah, mm, yeah sure um...ok, I guess like, haha, imean LOL, because like yeah, haha...but dont get any idea sits not like I like you or anything"

"I know you dont. Dont worry. There will be absolutely no tension between us" pinkie piue said(foreshadowing)

"" ryuk said

"me too" fluttershy said back

"alright rairy lets go" said twti

"but mud"

"its ok"

Rainbo dahs sped away saying "speed. Speed. Speed. Dpeed. Speed. Speed. Speed. Speed. Speed. Speed. SPEEDT. SPEED. SPEED. SPEED. SPEED. SPEED. SPEED. SPEED. SPEED!" AND PINKIE PIE HAD TO CATCH UP.

* * *

 **A/N Oopos. I left caps lock on but im too lazy to fix it sorry. I might fic it later but I need to work really hard to get this done. Im typimng as fast as I can. You really need to appreciate me more, being an authour is hard, and I aspire to write screenplay featuring my facorite band one direction. I bet I could make it work with my talen. Back to the story.**

* * *

And papple jack said wait who am I going with again?

"idk I forgot" I said, but im the author so she goes with spike.

"I dont like you light but your my friend you know that. My name is actually lawliet did you know that"

"woah save that for the bedroom you two" I said hilariousl y because im funny

"Ruk fo you like animals"

"wjat do they taste like?"

"umm…oh gosh I dont know. This is kind of a personal questino..."

"you humans"

"i am not..."

"yes you are lets go"

"okay..."

and they flew away togethr

spike looked at apple jack and was like "you aint no rarity but youll do"

"um what"

"dontthinkaboutit"

And so, as with all great stories(most of which I wrote), the heroes must depart to stop a great penetrating force, Dicsord. And as this chapter ends, the adventure beginds.

* * *

 **A/N So on some of my other stories I got a lot of hate from people talking using my backspace key. None of my keys say backspace, and I have to say i'm not impressed. Of course I use the elongated left arrow key(above the other one), I use it sometimes when I make mistakes(which isnt oftne). I want good fair ceriticism evryone. Being an author is so hard,**


	2. Chaper 2: TH e mystery deepen

Chaper 2: The continue

Rlight went to grab his death note, and L said "gasp"

"I wanted to believe" L said

"no"

"oK"

An they were off

They lfet the apartment building, and went outsie. Everything was broken, dicsord and ruptured the whole world

"Ohm y god"(note: there will be foul language like htat)

"ic ant believe" it

"What, huge, powerful froce could have cause this?"

"DICSORD" A sivileon said ominiously

"WE MEED TO LOOK FOR CLUES" ;ogjt said

"Look vver there" L said, pointing over there

THere was a shatteed window with blood alover it(warn: goer). "Oh nmy". Ther was a dead ponyt. On the ground.

"Thats Caror Top(you might not know her, but shes a background apny)" 

"wHO COULD HAV E DONE THIS" K exclaimed

"dicsord" omnious busic plays in the backround

DUN DUN DEEEEEE

there were stab wounds

it appears dicsord just kept thrusting into her forcefully. Or sopmething. Or someone.

""look a trial of blood"

so they followed it and theyer was a mmurderer "dicsord will blank you all"(ill think of it later. Being an author is hard worl=k)

"waht ur name"

"georg"

"oka" and Light wrot his name in the DEath Note and he died.

"u BAKA WE NEED TO TALK T OHIM"

"OOPOS" *audience laughter*

they cointinue to follow to trail of blood

will they find him? Perhap. We shall see. We shall see. Ya see.

But what are our friens twijight and riar up to?

"THERES A PUDDLE OMFG"(I told you) earity said

"STEP OVER THE PUDDLE JESUS CHRIST"(i dont mean o offend any chrsitian identifying indifidualks) twiouhgs said

and she did

"do you see any clues?"

"yeah, over there! Look, a finger print!"

They wnet across the street to the finger print Nd scanned it with magic.

"Okay, this looks like Caror TOps finger print"'\

"lets follow the finger print"

and they did, and they came up to a trail of blood, and they followed the trail and blood, and they kept going, and they kept groing, and they stopped.

"Light, J, I found ou"

"s tjhat CARROT OTP"

"yeah"

"gasp"

"irs okay rairiy I,m here for you"

"so now we need to follow the treail of clues" and they did

Twp teams combine. They're destinies interwrined, eventually they found another victim of dicsord with the same penetration wounds.

And there was a fire because dicsord did it.

This time the fictim was…

too be continunted,,,

* * *

 **A/N This one sure was suspensfil, who was the murde ? Youll need to read further to find out. Speaking of which. Ive noticed not a lot of you are reading what im writing. I dont like this, you should me more. I put out all this PAINSTKIMG labor amd you guys arent even readin git. How am I supposed to making a career for myself without riding on the shoulders of others?**


	3. CHpater 3: murde

**A/N Hey gyys, sorry about the liast chapeter, i didnt expect it to be so short,.**

 **Sorry for lieaving in on such a suspensuf;l note last time. I hope to resolve any promblems you might had with this AN/.**

 **Apparently to some people who have read my works, my writing skills are "subapr".**

 **Im no JK Rolling, but I know that I makie better contant than 90 of this websites users.**

 **And Im working as hard as I can. Im up past my bed time working on this right now, and you all need to appreciate that more.**

 **Being an author is probably the single most difficult thing on the planet,.**

 **AND I KNOW THIS BECAUSE I KNOW THIS, I DIDNT COME HERE TO BE DISAGREED WITH.**

 **I heard this was a loveiing community, and while I havent gotten anyt feedback from you guys yet, I still disagree witgh youre actions.**

 **But I htink that you guys are great for reading this. Every support I got is happy for me.**

 **Thank you guys so so much, even if you arent reading this(if you arent reading this you should read it).**

 **But yea, sorry for the last chapter being so short, heres somet hing for you.**

Apple Jack SPiked Stab


End file.
